


【丹邕】反向沉默

by neo258361



Category: Kang Daniel - Fandom, Kang Daniel Ong Seongwu, Ong seongwu - Fandom, OngNiel - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), 丹邕, 科學
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361
Kudos: 1





	【丹邕】反向沉默

“It’s better to burn out than to fade away.”—Neil Young, “My My, Hey Hey(Out of the Blue)”

（一）

「拿回去重寫。」

八十五頁紙，十萬九千八百二十個字，帶著印表機的餘溫打在邕聖祐穿著隔夜襯衫的胸膛後，啪地一聲摔到了辦公室不曉得幾百年沒洗過的地毯上。

蹲下身，邕聖祐迅速把企劃書從地上撈起。那是他這幾個禮拜熬夜加班的成果，就是被當成垃圾也不能就這樣躺在這裡。

垃圾得放進垃圾桶裡。

恭敬地對坐在辦公桌另一端的課長致意，他轉身正準備離開課長辦公室，卻聽見身後的中年男人不屑地哼了聲，「就長了張臉，一點用處都沒有。」

沉默地打開門，邕聖祐置若罔聞，頭也不回地就這樣抱著那本企劃書走回自己的座位。

開放式辦公間裡，西裝革履的同事們正埋首於工作，各個目光如炬地盯著前方的電腦螢幕，像是進入無我境界，邕聖祐卻知道他們全聽見了剛剛課長在辦公室裡的咆嘯。

畢竟不是第一次，他自認能對課長的臭脾氣產生抗體，卻始終無法對這自帶冷氣的辦公室氛圍免疫。

左手邊，是今年剛從延世大學經濟學系畢業的，新鮮的肝；右手邊，是首爾大經營學系畢業的留美碩士；前方常春藤，後方倫敦政經，被一眾有著鍍金學歷的同事們包圍的邕聖祐，只是個本土二流大學經管系畢業的資深前輩。

財閥企業，崗位流動率高原因大致有二：一為工作壓力大，撐不下去的大有人在；一為空缺多，升遷迅速。今年是邕聖祐入公司的第三年，同期的同事不是在部門內升遷，就是往其他部門升遷，獨留他一人還坐在這個新人聚集的開放式辦公區，與鄰座僅有一個輕隔板的距離，鄰座的卻連一個安慰的眼神都懶得施捨。

畢竟年資有別，見他一個老鳥被罵，有點眼力的新人都知道此時保持沉默、視若無睹才是最佳策略，更別說考績評鑑在即，職位僧多粥少，對手能少一個是一個，在年資上，作為今年升遷最有利候補，邕聖祐的窘境還是多數人喜聞樂見的。

把打算晚點用來墊便當的那本企劃書丟到一旁，點開電腦桌面上密密麻麻圖示的其中一個檔案夾，邕聖祐看著剛剛才被課長嫌得一文不值的企劃案，見無論如何自己都逃脫不了加班的命運，他乾脆的站起身，拿起馬克杯就往茶水間走。

大財閥也是有大財閥的好處，免費的咖啡茶點任人自取。靠在牆角，邕聖祐正開著小差，擺在西裝褲口袋裡的手機卻震了兩下。

『九點，老地方。』訊息來自黃旼炫。

看著躺在手機裡那行字，啜了口即溶咖啡，邕聖祐單手就丟了個訊息回去：『Pass，加班。』

對方的回應很快就又出現在對話框裡。『No pass，不見不散。』

皺起眉，邕聖祐在無人的茶水間裡狀似無奈地搖搖頭，嘴角卻多了一絲淺笑，幾日熬夜累積下來的疲憊還在臉上未褪，眼睛卻亮如每晚城市間閃爍的霓虹。

（二）

與黃旼炫第一次見面是在間小酒館。

更正。與黃旼炫第一次『面對面』見面是在間小酒館。

兩人在論壇討論版上相識已久，真要說起來是因為什麼相熟邕聖祐自己也記不得了，總歸是因為一場有關究竟誰才是搖滾神團之類的無聊爭論才跟這個人有了第一次接觸，之後的第二、第三、第四五六七八九次也都是在搖滾樂版上，而彼時論壇化名仍為『rnrhmh95089』的黃旼炫在無意間得知兩人都在同一個城市裡唸大學後，邕聖祐就這樣在對方的軟磨硬泡下答應了人生中的第一次面基。

有時候邕聖祐仍會想，假使那天他沒有答應黃旼炫，之後的人生會不會有所不同。

答案恐怕是不會。

只是多了分甘心。

然而，單單只是這份甘心便足以扭轉他的世界，將他現有的一切一次性顛覆。

第一次見面的小酒館是個搖滾酒吧。每個月第二週的星期三，即使出了社會，無論彼此有多忙，他們總會約在這個小酒館裡喝酒，邊聽著上個世紀風光一時的搖滾樂曲，邊對電視上載歌載舞的偶像團體嗤之以鼻，二十幾歲的青年像老頭一樣，緬懷著彼此皆不曾經歷過的黃金時代，再一起被真正體會過搖滾全盛時期的老闆隨意調侃。

快意人生大抵如此，故而若真要因為加班而錯過每月一次的聚會，邕聖祐還是挺捨不得的。

知道黃旼炫說到做到，邕聖祐只好緊趕慢趕地處理手上滯後的工作，來到酒館時卻也是約定時間的一個小時後。

剛進酒吧，他便看見坐在吧台邊上的兩個人。黃旼炫一身名牌西裝，坐在那兒就像個拍廣告的模特兒，襯得一旁穿著隨性的金在煥有些寒碜，邕聖祐見了卻驚覺金在煥似乎從以前就沒怎麼變過。

「你怎麼老穿得跟個高中生一樣？」坐到金在煥旁邊，邕聖祐點了杯啤酒後忍不住問。「你學生不小看你才怪。」

「我是用技術服人的好嗎。」早已習慣邕聖祐一見面就先拿自己開涮，金在煥不甘示弱地朝對方臉上指了指，「羨慕我童顏就直說，你看你臉上黑眼圈都快到下巴了，哥你的肝還好嗎？」

「靠！」拍開金在煥擋在面前的手指，邕聖祐嘴上罵歸罵，手卻不自覺地碰上了眼睛下方，小心翼翼按摩起臉頰。

見狀，坐在金在煥另一側的黃旼炫笑得沒心沒肺。「你們兩個能不能就安靜一下下？可憐可憐我聽了幾年你們這些廢話的耳朵，嗯？」

「哥，你之後想聽還聽不到了呢。」灌了口啤酒，金在煥的臉頰泛紅，目光難得地混濁，「沒關係，以後我們視訊，你開個側錄，想我們的話隨時都能聽。」

黃旼炫哀號了聲，「你就放過我吧，找別人去浪費他的生命，我的可寶貴了！」

看著金在煥不滿地搥著黃旼炫的臂膀，邕聖祐笑得差點被嘴裡那口啤酒嗆到，好不容易嚥下了才道：「手續都辦好了嗎？什麼時候出發？」

「下個月。」停下與金在煥的嬉鬧，黃旼炫望向同樣穿著西裝，人卻顯得有些萎靡的邕聖祐，見他雖然在笑，笑容卻有些黯淡，原先想說的話便怎麼也說不出口。

與黃旼炫在酒吧裡喝了一個小時的酒，早就將彼此近況摸得七七八八，知道黃旼炫在猶豫什麼，金在煥的視線在倆人間游移了下後便直接開口：「旼炫哥要賣房子了。」

邕聖祐的笑容瞬間凝固在了臉上。「…房子嗎？現在住的那間？」

本想找個合適的時機再跟邕聖祐說這件事，黃旼炫埋怨地瞪了金在煥一眼。「不是，是老家。」

黃旼炫的老家自從祖父過世後便一直無人居住，如今黃旼炫即將調任美國總公司，黃家父母想處理掉多餘的房產也是情有可原，邕聖祐雖然清楚這不關自己的事，心裡難免還是空了一塊，盤算著自己手邊還有多少存款，首購又能貸到多少房貸，直到金在煥與黃旼炫又開始其他話題，他才像掉了棒的跑者般緩慢跟了上來。

「那房子賣了嗎？」

與金在煥對看了眼，黃旼炫有時真拿邕聖祐那股莫名的執拗勁無法。「聖祐，買主已經付訂了。」

張張口，邕聖祐想都沒想就道：「他付多少？我給你雙倍訂金。」

雖然在大財團工作，邕聖祐的薪水仍與一般上班族相差無幾，黃旼炫老家在近郊，不僅坪數大，又是獨門獨戶含地下室及車位的宅子，普通上班族工作個七八年都不見得買得起，更何況是才出社會三年的他，邕聖祐這句話沒過腦，黃旼炫卻心如明鏡。

「聖祐…這跟錢沒關係，是買賣方信賴問題。」

被黃旼炫用一句話打了回票，邕聖祐不再開口，悶聲喝起面前的啤酒，另一邊，拒絕了好友，黃旼炫有些尷尬便也沉默了下來，坐在兩人中央，感受到氛圍的變化，金在煥只怪自己嘴快，只好趕緊打圓場：「既然房子都快賣了，不如我們這禮拜去看看吧？好久沒去那個又髒又小的地下室了。」

「喂，你說的那個又髒又小的地下室是我爺爺家。」黃旼炫一聽，立馬瞪大眼睛佯怒道。

「哥，你不能要求人不說實話。」搖搖頭，金在煥指著黃旼炫那張假生氣的臉就笑，「事實是又髒又小我就不能說成又乾淨又大，還記得以前姜丹尼爾一來，整個空間就滿了，你們兩個往裡頭一站，我跟聖祐哥就、」

「喂，別說了。」推了推金在煥，朝邕聖祐的側臉偷覷了眼，黃旼炫趕緊打斷，見那張臉沒有絲毫動搖，這才鬆了口氣，順帶對金在煥今晚一而再再而三的失言給予眼神上的鄙夷。

兩個大男人坐在身旁擠眉弄眼的，邕聖祐怎麼會沒發現，僅僅只是不想、也無法分神理會罷了。

姜丹尼爾。這四個字放到今日依然有其無可言喻的重量。

每一次在電視中、廣播裡、網路頁面上看到這四個字，邕聖祐的心仍會無法控制地落拍，拍子在幾年間娛樂媒體反覆的提醒與旁人不經意的隨口一提之下越拖越長，越落越遠，遠得讓邕聖祐都忘了自己究竟還待在哪首歌裡，下個節拍該怎麼打，鼓棒又該落在小鼓還是中鼓上。

一個會落拍的鼓手，還有用處嗎？

將杯中已然沒了氣泡的啤酒一飲而盡，邕聖祐看了眼腕上的錶，決定這是今晚最後一杯酒。

好在他不打鼓了。

（三）

邕聖祐第一次見到姜丹尼爾，是在金在煥口中的那個，又髒又小的地下室裡。

「既然你會打鼓，我會吉他，不如我們再找兩個人，組個團吧。」五年前，酒酣耳熱之際，黃旼炫如此提議。

邕聖祐記的很清楚，當時隔著啤酒杯，黃旼炫那張好看的臉在起起伏伏的泡沫間有點扭曲，也不曉得是因為那張臉實在太過滑稽，還是這個提案荒謬得有趣，邕聖祐隨口就答應了下來。

「好啊，如果你找得到人的話。」他記得他是這樣說的，為自己留了條半大不小的後路，最後卻只證明了黃旼炫是個可恨的行動派。

金在煥是第一個申請入團的人。

當時的金在煥還是個乳臭未乾的高中生，抱著把吉他就闖進酒吧裡，問他們是不是在論壇版上招人，見他未成年，邕聖祐自然想也沒想便一口拒絕，十八歲的金在煥人卻囂張得很。

「先聽了再說，我保證你們找不到比我更好的。」

這便是金在煥入團的全部經過。實際上，邕聖祐在聽了金在煥這句話後一直都處於恍惚狀態，以至於後面黃旼炫究竟怎麼會讓一個高三生入團的，他一點都想不起來。

但即使金在煥再厲害，年紀不過關仍是鐵錚錚的事實，吉他技巧就是練得再好，進不了酒吧便無法上台，空有一副好嗓子也是枉然，無奈黃旼炫是團長，邕聖祐不好事後否決他的決定，只好一再跟他強調金在煥是特例，貝斯手肯定得找合適的人選。

黃旼炫一口答應了下來，倆人便達成不找未成年的共識，殊不知這個共識沒過多久又被另一個人打破。

這個人便是姜丹尼爾。

（四）

黃旼炫的爺爺以前是間鋼鐵鑄造公司的社長，年輕時因為開工廠賺了不少錢，但同時也把身子搞壞了，老人家重聽得很嚴重，於是當黃旼炫決定搞一個搖滾樂團時，第一個想到的，便是爺爺獨居的那幢，位在近郊的三層樓透天別墅。

別墅上三層，地下有一間地下室，長年空著，清出來便是一方小天地，縱然簡陋，卻別有一種蟄居待春雷的風情，黃旼炫自己很滿意，卻累壞了幫忙整理的邕聖祐和金在煥，畢竟黃大少爺雖然要求嚴格，身體卻纖細得不行，稍微碰點髒皮膚就起疹子，最後最髒最累的活便全落在倆人手裡。

地下室不大，一套爵士鼓往裡頭一擺基本上就占了三分之一，餘下的空間擺張舊沙發、一套簡單的桌椅便擠得人都要側著走，但三個大男孩仍為這個專屬於他們的團練空間而樂此不疲，幾乎只要得空就會窩在這裡，聊聊天、練練曲。

那天，邕聖祐剛走下通往狹小練習室的連外樓梯，眼皮便跳得厲害，一進門，一個陌生的男孩就坐在那張擺得離門最近的桌子上，揹著一把通體紅色的Ibanez PIB3，埋頭練音階的模樣專注而沈靜，看上去架勢十足。

坐在角落的生面孔有著一雙好看的手，撥著貝斯的手法嫻熟，把位換得行雲流水，看就曉得基本功很扎實，黑色帽緣下藏著的臉晦暗不清，從尖巧的下巴與高挺的鼻樑卻能看出這個初次見面的貝斯手有著一張帥氣的臉，符合黃旼炫公告上的基本要求。

「新人？」以為人是黃旼炫帶來的，走到黃旼炫身旁，邕聖祐小聲問，「看起來有點厲害。」

正做著暖手練習，黃旼炫邊撥弦邊道：「厲不厲害我不曉得，但人是金在煥帶來的。」朝邕聖祐看了眼，他朝坐在沙發上的金在煥努努嘴，暗示意味濃厚。

「高中生？！」捂住嘴，邕聖祐差點管不住聲量，「不是說好不招高中生的嗎？再來一個，我們一把吉他一架鼓的晚上去酒吧表演什麼？」

聳聳肩，黃旼炫看起來沒什麼所謂。金在煥帶來的這個人，一進門，打了個招呼後就始終窩在角落練自己的東西，看起來對加入他們沒有絲毫興趣，他也便懶得管他。

但姍姍來遲的邕聖祐顯然沒來得及看出那位高中生的想法。

黃旼炫剛想跟他說人家還沒說要入伙，便見他長腿一邁，快步走到了那位貝斯手面前，連招呼都省了，劈頭就對人家說：「你是高中生吧？抱歉，但我們不招未成年。」

換作平時，邕聖祐說話絕不會如此直截了當，但在金在煥加入他們後，邕聖祐第一次覺得黃旼炫這個提議或許可行，他們或許真能做出點成績、闖出點什麼來，埋藏在內心深處，就連自己也未曾知曉過的夢想因此被生生喚醒，而既然醒了，他便絕不會讓它睡回去。

聞言，少年抬起頭，露出了一張秀氣的瓜子臉。

「…什麼？」

少年有一雙細長的眼睛，微微下垂的眼尾讓他看上去頹廢而慵懶，眼角的一顆淚痣卻賦予了他幾分帶著凌厲的性感，被那雙眼睛毫不避諱地直直打量，在背後搓著手，邕聖祐莫名有些緊張。「我說，我們不招未成年。」

不知是在消化這個突如其來的消息，還是在為自己的落選感到惋惜，抱著手中的紅色貝斯，少年眼也不眨地望著邕聖祐，直到後者被他盯得面頰羞紅，才開口問：「那金在煥呢？」

「他是例外。」邕聖祐直言不諱地道。

似乎不是機伶的類型，望著站在面前，身穿黑色帽衫的邕聖祐，少年楞楞地又看了他一會兒。「為什麼？」

這次換邕聖祐懵了。「因、因為…」因為金在煥很強？因為他很會唱？是說為什麼既然都要拒絕對方了，他還得在這裡跟這個臭小子解釋這麼多？看著高中生那張青澀卻有些張狂的臉孔，邕聖祐自己先在腦子裡亂了一圈，爾後才支支吾吾地心虛道：「因為我們需要他？」

邕聖祐用的句尾還是問句，讓始終在一旁偷聽他倆對話的黃旼炫轉頭就一手拍上自己的腦門。

以後萬萬不可讓邕聖祐對外交涉。

少年一聽，腳一蹬就從桌子上落了地，此時邕聖祐才發現，那少年竟然比自己還高了那麼一點。

「你們需要他。」站到邕聖祐面前，少年居高臨下般地望著他，肩膀掛著的那把紅色貝斯在白熾燈下有些晃眼，晃得邕聖祐眼皮又開始跳起了舞。

「那我會讓你需要我。」

現在回想起來，姜丹尼爾說的是你，而不是你們。

邕聖祐並不曉得那只是他一時的口誤還是其他什麼，但總歸到最後，他是需要他的。

那年，為了實現夢想，他需要姜丹尼爾。他需要他的技術、他的音樂、他的貝斯，爾後隨著時間，他進一步需要他的人，他的心，他的親吻，他的擁抱。

但那時的邕聖祐卻從來沒想過，在他需要著姜丹尼爾的同時，姜丹尼爾也在索求著自己，索求進而掠取，掠取再至掏空，到了最後，在他還未來得及弄清究竟是他需要姜丹尼爾來得多，還是姜丹尼爾從他這裡奪取得多，姜丹尼爾就這麼乾脆地走了。

帶著他的夢想，與他的愛情。

頭也不回。

（六）

剛成團那陣子，他們連一個正式的演出機會也接不到。

拖著兩個未成年，進不了酒吧的他們只能在空地表演，時而因為太吵而被附近鄰居抗議報警，時而因為沒有街頭藝人執照被驅離。

二十一世紀是個搖滾樂逐漸式微的時代，在充斥著偶像男團、女團、刀群舞及電子音樂的氛圍中，純粹的音樂演奏彷彿成了舊時代的東西，說好聽點叫懷舊，說難聽點便是過時。

沒有眩目的編舞與表演服，他們有的只是兩把吉他、一把貝斯、一架鼓，唱的不是時下最新潮的曲、最煽情的詞，卻是上個世紀的反戰思想與自由意志、及時行樂般的享樂主義以及聲嘶力竭的狂狷愛欲。

四個男孩，在那個僅有一盞破燈的地下室裡用音樂與效果器嘶吼著他們的夢，他們的夢卻非未來而是過去。

邕聖祐曾問過黃旼炫，當初為什麼會找他一起組團，他記得黃旼炫說了一套理論──這個人總有一大堆有的沒的理論，彷彿這個世界僅是由一堆理論支撐著──搖滾是一種反向沉默。

沉默是種螺旋。少數與多數、弱勢與強勢，當一種意見凌駕於其他，支持少數派意見的人便會因為害怕被孤立而沉默，造成強者越強，弱者越弱，此種運動呈螺旋運作。

搖滾卻是反向沉默螺旋。

搖滾不會趨炎附勢，更不會默不作聲；搖滾是獨排眾議，是有話直說，愛就說愛，恨就言恨，坦坦蕩蕩、乾淨磊落。

那是黃旼炫心中認為音樂該有的樣子，而他認為邕聖祐也是如此。

的確，那時的邕聖祐也是這麼以為的，他欣然接受了黃旼炫的這套說法，認為自己也是個敢愛敢恨的人物，故而當黃旼炫藉著樂團之便對喜歡的女孩子唱歌告白時，他在後台牽起了姜丹尼爾的手，而姜丹尼爾吻了他。

那年的他們幾乎是跟著青春的定義走。

他們會趁團練時用視線纏綿，趁黃旼炫與金在煥背對他們，沉浸在自己的樂聲中時，在電吉他及歌聲中匆匆在彼此的唇瓣上落下一吻。

姜丹尼爾高三那會兒，他們的愛情是地下室裡的捉迷藏，他們在黃旼炫與金在煥的眼皮子底下，享受著那份因為世俗的沉默螺旋所帶來的無盡樂趣與快感，地下室因為愛而無限延展，成了一個裝載了世間萬物的宇宙，裡頭有他與姜丹尼爾，還有那些伴隨著兩人愛情而來的一切美好事物，倘若人生的快樂是個有限值，邕聖祐會說那段時光是他人生中所有快樂的濃縮。

那時的他有青春、有愛情、有朋友、有姜丹尼爾、還有夢。

他擁有乘載了這些的，那個如同地下室般的宇宙，但他知道，他要的不僅僅是黃旼炫家的地下室，他還想要那些地下室之外的，青春、愛、朋友、夢，還有地下室之外的姜丹尼爾。

不僅是邕聖祐，那時的他們都要得更多。

（七）

機會來得很突然。

姜丹尼爾與金在煥考上大學的那年夏天，一個活動策劃突然找上了黃旼炫，說是他們原先預定的樂隊上不了場，亟需一個能馬上上場的樂團，只要能補足五到十分鐘的節目空缺，唱什麼都好。

黃旼炫幾乎是一口就應下了。

AC/DC、大人物、深紫色，男孩們因為選曲鬧騰了一夜，最後才決定用兩首搖滾熱門歌曲以及一首金在煥的自創曲上台。

時至今日，邕聖祐都能記得表演前夜的緊張感，幾乎整夜，他就躺在大學宿舍的那張小床上，翻來覆去，一下開燈讀譜用手指與腳板偷偷練習，一下關燈躺在床上喃喃自語給自己打氣，直到睡在下舖的室友終於忍無可忍地拍打他的床板，他才肯閉上眼睛。

他們的表演出乎意料地成功。雖然開放式舞台的觀眾總是來來去去，掌聲也稀稀落落，但作為第一次領報酬的舞台，彼時不過才大學生的他們都很滿意。

夏夜的熱在體內沸騰，汗水在體表蒸發又凝結，即使衣服都汗濕，指尖也因為緊張而發麻，他仍不斷地敲打鼓面，就像那是台下一顆顆觀眾的心，他要在最精準的時刻，擊在正確的人心上，讓他們記住自己，想忘也忘不了。

他要走得更遠、飛得更高、去往更大更知名的舞台，唱他們歌、彈他們的曲，與他的夥伴們一起。

與黃旼炫、金在煥，還有姜丹尼爾一起。

那天夜裡，邕聖祐覺得自己從未如當下那般離夢想這麼近，他們唱歌、吃宵夜、喝酒慶功，頂著微醺醉意，姜丹尼爾偷了黃旼炫手裡地下室的鑰匙，將他拉到團練的地下室裡親吻，他們在那張平日裡金在煥坐著寫曲的沙發上瘋狂做愛，沙發老舊，發出了尖銳的嘎吱聲，他卻覺得那是世界上最性感的聲音，姜丹尼爾的汗水滴在他身上，而他的則滲進了沙發裡，地下室那盞白熾燈在姜丹尼爾背後不斷搖曳，像極了舞台上晃眼的燈具，肉體相撞的聲音有如掌聲，而他高潮時的尖叫則被姜丹尼爾含進了口裡，彷彿是在對他說著：留待下次。

遺憾是為了下次而生，而下次，觀眾會為了他們而尖叫。

那次的表演無疑是劑強心針，它改變了團內的氣氛，讓他們目所能及之處有了光明，一切彷彿運行在平穩和緩的列車軌道上，往好的方向行駛而去，但多年後的如今，當邕聖祐回首這段過往時，他卻知道那次表演不過就是雲霄飛車最後一個陡降，運行前方，不是任何目的地或中繼站。

只是遊樂園的終點。

（八）

繼那次舞台後，便再也沒有其他表演了。

原先的激動逐漸沈澱，因為感受過了漂浮帶來的舒適感，故而更能體會其後地心引力的沈重。

夏季的腳步有些蹣跚，本該是秋天的季節，卻總能窺見夏天的尾巴，地下室又熱又悶，連帶著每次團練黃旼炫與金在煥都不肯多待兩秒，總是練完就鳥獸散，姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐此時便會跟黃旼炫拿鑰匙，多待個一小時，以練習名義行溫存之實，只是邕聖祐能感覺得出來，姜丹尼爾的話變少了。

本就不是話多的類型，邕聖祐只當他是被熱的，便也不甚在意，畢竟戀人間何須多餘冗贅的言語，青春如他們，雙唇光是用來親吻廝磨就分身乏術，說話不過就是短而急促的六十四分休止符，最終仍得進入下個小節痛快呻吟。

姜丹尼爾是個有趣的人，時而幼稚時而穩重，在一向自認缺乏趣味性的邕聖祐眼裡這是十分不可思議的，他幾乎是沈醉在了姜丹尼爾無止盡的魅力裡，與他做盡了所有他不曾想像過的事情，而他十分確信，姜丹尼爾在音樂上的實力與天賦，能帶領他看見更多已知與未知，敢想與不敢想。

這件事情，黃旼炫也十分了解。

「很厲害吧，他們。」一天，看著一如往常坐在那張破沙發上討論著下首自創曲的姜丹尼爾與金在煥，黃旼炫忽爾感歎道：「年紀比我們輕，才能卻遠遠把我們甩在後頭。」在邕聖祐的注視下，他篤定地說：「他們會成功的。」

為什麼是他們，而不是『我們』？邕聖祐想問，不知怎地卻問不出口。

從邕聖祐回望著自己的眼底看到了困惑，黃旼炫移開視線，抽了幾口煙才帶著歉意地笑了笑，「我下學期就要去交換了。」

邕聖祐楞了。他從沒聽黃旼炫提起過。事實上，他們從沒談過樂團與音樂以外的事。

見身旁的人一臉呆滯，黃旼炫繼續笑著，嘴邊的歉意卻化為無奈，「你懂的吧？聖祐。我們不可能這樣一輩子。他們或許可以，但我們不行。」順著黃旼炫朝前努著的下巴望去，姜丹尼爾還在角落跟金在煥吵著那裏的和弦究竟該怎麼改，邕聖祐腦子裡卻一片空白，音符變得毫無意義，剩下的都只是嗡嗡鳴響的噪音。

「有些事情，不是單靠努力就能做到的。」

黃旼炫的聲音很輕，輕得像根針一樣，細細密密地扎在他耳膜上，邕聖祐很想反駁黃旼炫的話，想說努力是會有回報的，沒有才華的人只要肯努力也會成功的，但待他真的想出一番有理有據的說詞時，話題已然前進到自己追不上的地方，諸如黃旼炫玩笑般的托孤，又如那些黃旼炫口中描繪的，兩人從沒去過的那些異國景象，難得兩人終於在認識三年後的現在開始聊起了除開搖滾以外的生活日常，他卻連普通地進行對話都無法。

沒能說出的辯駁就這麼憋在邕聖祐肚子裡，泡胃酸泡得發了脹，故而那天夜裡，當姜丹尼爾挺著下身進入他，在他體內不停攪動時，邕聖祐只覺得難受極了。

「怎麼了？」終於發現身下人的異樣，停下擺動的腰，姜丹尼爾雙手撐在邕聖祐身側，汗從額前一滴滴落在那張舊沙發斑駁的人工皮上。「哥不舒服嗎？太用力了？」

微張著唇，邕聖祐甩了甩同樣大汗淋漓的腦袋，本想讓姜丹尼爾繼續，嘴巴一開，那原本積在體內的話卻自動從嘴角洩了出來。「旼炫他…」

聽見一個不該在此時此刻出現的名字，姜丹尼爾眉頭瞬間擰得死緊。「哥在這種時候想別的男人，這樣對嗎？」

「不是的，我是、哈嗯！」還未來得及說完，邕聖祐到了嘴邊的話便被姜丹尼爾一個用力深頂撞到天邊。

「讓你喊別人的名字！」憤憤地朝邕聖祐的脖頸咬了口，姜丹尼爾說完便開始猛力抽送起下身。劇烈晃動下，邕聖祐僅能無力地攀著姜丹尼爾的肩膀不停呻吟，直到許久之後，姜丹尼爾終於洩在了他的身體裡，才得以喘息。

抱著伏在身上的男人，對頭頂那過於簡陋的白熾燈發了會兒呆，邕聖祐想了想才開口：「旼炫要走了。」

邕聖祐的聲音從兩個方向傳來，一個清晰彷彿近在耳畔，一個則朦朧得如從天空的另一端緩緩飛回來，還在高潮後的餘韻中，姜丹尼爾懵懵地嗯了聲，直到腦子清醒了許多才從戀人單薄的身體上爬起。「走去哪？」

「不知道。」邕聖祐根本沒在聽黃旼炫說話，哪裡記得他究竟要交換到何方。「…美國？日本？我忘了。」

「你是說旼炫哥要出國？」終於理解邕聖祐口裡所謂的走是什麼意思，動動身子，姜丹尼爾調整了個舒服的姿勢後才繼續這個話題。「那樂團呢？他還會回來嗎？」

視線從天花板的燈移到姜丹尼爾臉上，邕聖祐瞪了他一眼。「就是不會才說的。」

以單眼皮來說，邕聖祐的眼睛算大的，此時兩人才剛經歷過一番雲雨，只見那雙大眼眼角微紅，如扇睫毛還沾著未掉盡的淚，在白熾燈的蒼白燈光下像一顆顆被困在纖長睫毛中的星星，忍住親吻那雙眼睛的衝動，姜丹尼爾伸手為邕聖祐理起了散在額間的頭髮。「我們可以找代打，或者招一個新人也行…」知道說出的幾個方案對邕聖祐來說，都比不上相識已久的黃旼炫，頓覺自己的安慰實在多餘而無力，姜丹尼爾只好用行動代替，低頭啄了啄邕聖祐還佈了層薄汗的臉頰。「會好的。」

很奇妙，明明就是這麼簡單的三個字，從姜丹尼爾嘴裡說出來卻多了幾分重量，好似一切都在這三個字中迎刃而解。

點點頭，邕聖祐抬起手摸上姜丹尼爾因汗水而發涼的腮幫子，用手指捲起他耳下的濕髮，玩了一陣後才碰向自己真正的目標：眼角的那顆痣。「嗯。」見姜丹尼爾因為自己的碰觸而眼睛微瞇，像隻享受著撫摸的小狗，他終於露出今晚第一個放鬆的笑容，「只要有你在，都會好的。」

邕聖祐的掌心帶著薄繭，粗糙的死皮劃在臉上，刺得姜丹尼爾的心一顫一顫地跳。

「哥…」

「嗯？」

「哥，萬一…我說萬一，」動了動喉頭，姜丹尼爾反覆強調著，「萬一以後我做了什麼惹你生氣的事情，你會怎麼做？」

「你會惹我生氣嗎？」彼時，邕聖祐並不明白姜丹尼爾突然之間問這問題的用意，呆呆地看著臉上汗水滿佈的戀人，他眨了眨眼，表情有些純真。

「…就說了萬一。」大概是不太耐煩，姜丹尼爾說得有些孩子氣。

轉著眼睛，邕聖祐仔細想了一下。事實上，他並不認為自己活到現在曾有實質意義上的生氣過，怒火滅得迅速，甚至在他思考該怎麼做前便消亡得無影無蹤，是以姜丹尼爾問他會怎麼做，他真的是一點想法都沒有。

沉吟了下，抱著還趴躺在自己身上的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐哼了段只要是搖滾樂迷便肯定耳熟能詳的樂句，邕聖祐的歌聲平和清亮，樂段甜蜜繾綣，倒與雲雨後的這份寧靜不謀而合，「知道這首歌嗎？」對上姜丹尼爾的目光，邕聖祐笑了笑，「就這首，『萬一』哪天你惹我生氣，自彈自唱這首歌我就原諒你，很簡單吧。」

姜丹尼爾當年一進團，第一個宣言便是自己不唱歌，打死他也不唱，故四人認識這兩年來，沒有一個人聽過姜丹尼爾唱歌，邕聖祐的這個要求顯然觸到了姜丹尼爾的底線。

「喂，明明知道我不唱歌也不會彈吉他，這是要直接換個男朋友的意思嗎、啊！嘶…」

打了姜丹尼爾腦袋一巴掌，邕聖祐抱著他的脖頸使勁搖了搖，「喂什麼喂，叫哥！」捏起姜丹尼爾白裡透紅的面頰，他笑著就用力扯了那頰肉幾下，「是你自己先問的，我就這樣告訴你了。」

「那也是…」

揉著被捏紅的臉頰肉，姜丹尼爾還想反駁，邕聖祐卻直接一槌定音。

「不管，就這樣，說好囉。」

但最終，自姜丹尼爾離開那個地下室後直至今日，邕聖祐仍從未聽過姜丹尼爾唱歌。

一次也沒有。

（九）

現在想來，姜丹尼爾的離開其實是有預兆的。

一直以來固定的練習時間，姜丹尼爾卻從某個時間點開始經常遲到早退，就連手機訊息也是時常已讀不回，感受到姜丹尼爾對樂團的心不在焉，邕聖祐曾經說了他幾次，兩人卻因此吵了起來，幾次吵架都弄得不歡而散。

即將出國交換的黃旼炫沒有資格對姜丹尼爾的不用心予以指摘，僅有金在煥會跟邕聖祐同仇敵愾，但當姜丹尼爾帶著那個人走進地下室時，就連這個唯一的盟友也倒戈了。

被姜丹尼爾喚作恩賢哥的是某間中型娛樂公司的經紀人，也不曉得是什麼時候牽上的線，對於外型姣好、充滿個人魅力的姜丹尼爾似乎很是看好，姜丹尼爾也十分信任他，時常把人帶來地下室看他們團練，為的便是讓那位恩賢哥把他們四個都簽下。

邕聖祐卻知道這是不可能的。

因為是恩賢哥親口告訴他們的。趁姜丹尼爾不在的時候，一個個動之以情，曉之以理，讓他們勸姜丹尼爾別孩子氣，要他們放姜丹尼爾走，邕聖祐卻只想反問，你又為什麼不願意放過他呢？

但當然，他並沒有問出口。

他們各自都有各自的夢，即使在面對現實後需要委曲求全、退而求次，但在每個夢裡，飛黃騰達或寂寂無名，他的夢都有姜丹尼爾的一個位置。

他只是無法確定，姜丹尼爾的夢裡有沒有他。

面對恩賢哥的勸說，黃旼炫與金在煥皆處之泰然。黃旼炫不用說，都是要出國的人了，對這件事自然沒有異議；金在煥雖然老是一副什麼都不在乎的作派，邕聖祐卻知道他心高氣傲得很，要他靠別人成名，不如叫他一輩子都當個小人物。

而邕聖祐自己呢？

當時的他，陷入了少數派的沉默螺旋。

他看著黃旼炫點頭稱是，看著金在煥一臉不以為意地說好，僅僅只是看著，就像看部與自己無關的電影一樣，畫面中，他看到自己的夢想逐漸從內部分崩離析，變得支離破碎，他卻什麼都不能說、不能做。

那個瞬間，邕聖祐明白自己終究並非如自己想像中那般，有著反向沉默的勇氣。他的掙扎在向下沈淪的螺旋中不足為道，那些隨著螺旋紛紛落下的，夢想的殘骸打在他的身上，將他壓入深沈的水底，水底鴉雀無聲，底下積的都是他未能說出口的話，纂成一座又一座水底城的塔，安靜卻妄圖會有人發掘。

這一切似乎在他沒能反駁黃旼炫的那天便早已註定，一次又一次的沉默耗損了他的堅持，讓他在他人的妥協中不斷妥協，直到他在他人的放棄中被迫放棄，最終只驗證了夢想並非僅僅用身體力行即可觸及，關鍵時刻，話語的力量遠遠超越了瘖啞的埋首努力。

姜丹尼爾最後還是跟恩賢哥走了。

搬進練習生宿舍的那天晚上，姜丹尼爾曾傳了一條訊息給他，告訴他他會多回來看他們；告訴他他會繼續跟恩賢哥交涉，讓他們都能進公司、都能出道；告訴他他會實現他們的夢想，卻對一些事情隻字未提。諸如為什麼不早點跟他商量、為什麼不問問他他怎麼想、他們今後該怎麼辦、他又該怎麼辦。

諸如對不起。諸如他愛他。

邕聖祐沒有回那條訊息。

他能說什麼呢？說『好，我等你』？說『謝謝，辛苦了』？他的夢想早在姜丹尼爾決定獨自離開的那一瞬間就此結束，了結得乾乾淨淨，而他的愛情也即將到頭，再與姜丹尼爾說這些，還有何意義？

而日後，待他終於想清楚該回些什麼時，姜丹尼爾的手機號已經換了。

姜丹尼爾跟著一個偶像團體出道後，還曾回來看過他們。

那是某個星期六的晚上，又是一個悶熱的夜晚，汗水仍舊黏在身上，地下室還是灰撲撲的，只有一盞白熾燈在半空中搖晃，正當他們收拾著樂器及音箱，準備早早回家，好參加隔天黃旼炫爺爺的喪禮時，姜丹尼爾穿著一身名牌出現在了階梯口。

邕聖祐永遠記得那天姜丹尼爾的模樣。

曾經墨黑如夜的髮絲染成了稻穗的金黃，口罩遮去了他的半張臉，只露出一雙充著血絲的眼睛，耳垂上掛的兩個耳釘，一長一短，長的那個隨著他下樓的步伐晃得有如從夜空一劃而過的流星，最後落在了邕聖祐面前，襯得站在昏暗階梯底端，滿身大汗的他狼狽不堪。

從那時起，他就恨起了姜丹尼爾。

他恨姜丹尼爾就這麼拋下他，拋下他們，自己走到了他們到不了的地方；恨他寧願做一個任人擺佈的娃娃，當個自己曾經看不上眼的流行樂手，也要留在那裏閃著虛假的光。

但他更恨姜丹尼爾讓他成了一個沉默的人。

倘若今日，換作其他任何一個人走上這條通往舞台的路，邕聖祐絕對會帶著微笑祝福他，但這個人偏偏就是姜丹尼爾。

他的姜丹尼爾。

如今，他無法祝福，卻也無法埋怨，無法談愛，更無法言恨，在姜丹尼爾面前，他成了一個沒有言語的人，僅能隨波逐流，任由他人將他帶到一個又一個他從未想到達的地方，說出他未曾想說的話。

黃旼炫曾說，搖滾是種反向沉默。

他與姜丹尼爾的愛情因為反向沉默而起，卻因為正向螺旋而亡。

他們的情歌是槍與玫瑰，是范．海倫，是史密斯飛船，是效果器下華麗的電吉，是每個擊打間狂野而精準的節拍。

沒有呢喃絮語，只有聲嘶吶喊。

但無論多燦爛輝煌，卻已全過了時。

（十）

「哇…這哥看起來沒幾兩肉，怎麼這麼沉啊！」扶著醉得腳步浮虛的邕聖祐走出酒吧，金在煥忍不住大聲抱怨。

「你閉嘴。越說越沉…」扒著邕聖祐另一側的臂膀，黃旼炫咬牙道。

三人搖搖晃晃從酒吧出來時，時間已近凌晨三點，四周空曠無人，僅有幾輛閃著空車燈的計程車停在路旁，駕駛卻全睡在駕駛座上。找不到代駕，黃旼炫與金在煥累得只好把邕聖祐丟在酒吧門口的地上，見那人明明早已醉得不省人事，嘴邊卻還念叨著房子的事，黃旼炫煩得正想來根煙邊抽邊想辦法，卻見一個戴著黑色口罩、鴨舌帽的男人從對街跨著長腿小跑過來，身形熟悉得讓他一愣，一根煙還未來得及點燃就從指尖掉到了路邊的水溝旁。

「哥在哪？」大概是下車後一路跑來的，男人戴著口罩，氣喘吁吁，「他醉了？醉得厲害嗎？」

「丹尼爾？你怎麼來了？」見姜丹尼爾一看到躺倒在地的邕聖祐就繃著張臉一把把人抓起來半扛在自己身上，黃旼炫傻了一陣才驚慌地左顧右盼了下，「你在這裡不怕被拍到？」

「是哥跟我說聖祐哥醉了不是嗎？」說著，姜丹尼爾又將趴倒在他身上的邕聖祐朝懷裡攏去，「更何況，拍就拍，怕什麼。」

蹲坐在一旁，金在煥一看姜丹尼爾準備把邕聖祐帶走，便趕緊站起身制止他，「聖祐哥不曉得我們還有聯繫，你現在把他帶走，以後他不恨死我們。」

抿起唇，姜丹尼爾深深看了懷裡的人一眼。

三年了，從那天在地下室的最後一面，已經過了三年。

直到現在，姜丹尼爾仍無法相信邕聖祐會跟他提分手。

那時作為預備出道的練習生，他的一舉一動都受到了控管，原先的手機不小心壞了，公司問也沒問就直接給他換了一個號，兩人便自此斷了聯絡。後來順利出了道，忙於行程，他便將這件事情暫且擱置了，直到那天好不容易抽空回去一趟，連地下室的門都還沒踏進去，邕聖祐就甩了他。

他始終記得邕聖祐在那個地下室的階梯上對他說了什麼。他說他們到此為止，他說讓他不要回來了，他說祝你好運，說祝你前程似錦，之後他還說了很多，姜丹尼爾卻覺得那都只是他在表達他的沉默。

在他眼裡，那些話都只是在說：他對他無話可說。

自那天起，姜丹尼爾沒再回那個地下室過，他仍與黃旼炫、金在煥保持聯絡，卻沒把經紀公司給的新手機號告訴邕聖祐。

邕聖祐大學畢業時，他沒能送一束花；邕聖祐收到工作內定時，他還不曉得在哪個商演上跳著那些不知所云的舞，他錯過了邕聖祐三年來的人生，錯過了他三年來所有的起承轉合，但即使介懷邕聖祐那個晚上淚聲遽下地對他說的那些話，姜丹尼爾卻從來沒想過要放棄他。

知道他們每個月都會聚會，姜丹尼爾便每次都在聚會的隔幾天主動與黃旼炫聯繫，只為了知道那個人過得好不好，是不是又加班得昏天暗地、是不是又被主管責罵，而今天不過剛好問了句，便從黃旼炫口裡得知他醉了。

看著懷裡邕聖祐醉暈得眉頭緊鎖的難受樣，姜丹尼爾伸手碰了碰他泛紅的臉頰，卻惹得對方一陣呻吟，抱著他就胡亂蹭了一通，邊蹭還邊喊著黃旼炫的名字，聽得姜丹尼爾臉一黑，剛想朝黃旼炫丟一記眼刀，就聽邕聖祐拉著他的衣領口齒不清地嘟噥道：「房、房子、嗝！房子我、我買…別賣…唔、別賣給別人…」

聞言，姜丹尼爾托著邕聖祐腰際的手緊了緊。

「他從知道後就這樣了。」站在兩人身旁，聽到邕聖祐又提房子的事情，黃旼炫無奈地道，「大概也是因為這個才喝多的。」

視線從說話的黃旼炫再度回到邕聖祐身上，姜丹尼爾不敢相信邕聖祐竟然還對那個地下室念念不忘。

他以為邕聖祐早就放下了，像那天他對自己提分手那樣，溫柔卻絕決，堅定得殘酷。這些年，姜丹尼爾總以為只有自己還在原地打轉，像個不知變通的老頑固般，堅守著當年的種種。

他在其他三人都進入職場就業時，仍在演藝圈盡自己所能地尋找機會。剛出道那會兒，他還只是個初出茅廬的新人，他無法選擇自己要唱什麼歌、穿什麼衣服，他的個性受人塑造，他的喜好任人發揮，他的粉絲喜歡什麼，他就得是什麼，縱然活得毫無尊嚴，甚至可說是意氣風發得卑微，但他不悔。

一切都只是為了立足。

隨著腳跟逐漸站穩，他所能做的也漸漸多了，他能參與作詞作曲、能將搖滾一點一滴地融入他們的曲風中，最近公司甚至打算讓他單獨出專輯，風格也能由他自己決定，在被貼上偶像標籤的三年過後，他終於能遵從自己的本心。

而倘若一切還來得及，倘若邕聖祐真如自己那般執迷不悟、冥頑不靈，他想問問邕聖祐，還願不願意跟他一起回去。

回到那個地下室裡。

「我送他吧。」隔著口罩，姜丹尼爾的聲音悶悶的，像是從遙遠彼方飄來的一抹晚風。

「送他回家。」

（十一）

邕聖祐是在一張沙發上醒來的。

當他看到綴在灰白天花板上的那盞白熾燈時，有那麼一瞬間，他以為自己還在做夢，夢裡是幾年前的那個地下室，當時青春正盛，熟悉的樂聲俯拾即是，稍稍偏過頭，那人便會抱著那把紅色貝斯故作瀟灑地坐在對面的桌子上，一雙眼睛帶著笑，直勾勾地望著自己。

眨眨眼，尚未脫離酒醉的迷茫狀態，邕聖祐稍一扭頭，頓見一位熟悉故人坐在不遠處的老舊木桌上，除開那把不在場的紅色貝斯，坐姿、神態，就是微微歪著頭的角度都與記憶中的如出一轍，看得他出了神，嘴角一彎就笑了，擺放在身上的手動了動，正想招手讓那人過來，動作卻在看到對方髮頂淺棕色的髮絲時戛然而止。

是姜丹尼爾。並非記憶中的那個青蔥少年，而是液晶螢幕上的偶像巨星，畢業後，承受過大壓力致使淺眠的邕聖祐許久不做夢，遑論夢到姜丹尼爾，再見眼下自己呼吸深沈、手腳有力，他便清楚知道眼前的一切，木桌椅、舊沙發、白熾燈、灰白牆，連同坐在眼前的那個人，都不是夢。

「醒了？」早見邕聖祐睜開那雙眼睛後便一直眨巴眨巴地瞪著自己，姜丹尼爾收回那因為對方稍縱即逝的笑意而湧上心頭的痠澀，跳下桌子後便直直往邕聖祐躺著的沙發走去。

短短幾步路，姜丹尼爾卻走成了回憶。

許久沒見，姜丹尼爾看起來成熟許多，歲月沒在他臉上留下痕跡，卻在他眼底種下了世故的影子，冷棕色的頭髮襯得他皮膚更白了些，在白熾燈下看上去莫名憔悴，不曉得自己究竟是怎麼從酒吧來到了黃旼炫爺爺的老宅，姜丹尼爾又是為什麼會出現在這裡，再見姜丹尼爾面無表情地朝自己走來，一陣恐慌，邕聖祐坐起身就想往地下室門口跑，但腳沒來得及沾地，人就被姜丹尼爾堵在了原位。

「你、你幹嘛？」雖然總覺得不至於，但他與姜丹尼爾已經三年沒聯繫，如今莫名其妙地在這裡和他獨處，邕聖祐腦袋就是再混沌，也不免出現了明日頭版聳動的標題。

見邕聖祐如驚弓之鳥般縮在沙發上，姜丹尼爾原先準備好的台詞瞬間化為烏有，只剩不曉得算是無奈還是辛酸的乾笑聲。「你有必要這麼怕嗎？」

抱著膝蓋，邕聖祐埋怨似地朝站在自己面前的姜丹尼爾瞪了眼。

一覺醒來就發現自己跟前男友身處在這種隱姓犯罪現場，能不怕嗎？

「…我怎麼在這裡？」不想再對到姜丹尼爾的眼睛，斂起眉眼望著面前那件名牌襯衫，邕聖祐問。

「我帶你來的。」聽邕聖祐語帶防備，又見他縮成一團的模樣充滿警惕，感受到三年份的疏離，姜丹尼爾只好先主動後退一步，「你醉了…我又恰好跟旼炫哥取得聯繫、啊…不是說一直都有聯繫，只是剛好、」

為了不把一直以來幫自己暗渡陳倉的黃旼炫與金在煥拖下水，姜丹尼爾正急著與黃旼炫脫鉤，邕聖祐聽了卻只是低頭從沙發上蹭地一下站起身。

「我要回去了。」說著，邕聖祐撇頭就往地下室門口走。

「等、等等，哥！」見邕聖祐頭也不回就想離開這裡，姜丹尼爾心急地長臂一伸便想撈住邕聖祐的手，卻被對方無情地避了開。

「別叫我哥。」始終低著頭，邕聖祐沉聲道：「我跟你不熟，姜丹尼爾先生。」

被揮開的手還停在空中，三年來朝思暮想的人就近在眼前，他卻連在慌忙之際因為焦急而做出的碰觸都不被允許，見邕聖祐似乎鐵了心要與他撇清關係，姜丹尼爾幾乎要以為方才在自己懷裡，嚷著要買地下室的人只是自己的一夜幻想。

的確，邕聖祐只說了他想把這間房子買回去，從頭到尾，都沒提起過他的名字，一次也沒。

他興許只是自作多情，只是將自己深埋於心的渴望投射在邕聖祐身上，希望他回頭，希望他想念，希望他留戀，希望他後悔。

希望他還愛。

但誰說幻想不能求真，希望不能求成。

「我買下了。」帶著些許乞求，姜丹尼爾看著邕聖祐，暗暗握起拳頭，他屏息道：「我把這裡買下了。」

向來不擅言辭，姜丹尼爾不知道究竟該說些什麼才能讓邕聖祐了解，自己與他同樣重視這個毫不起眼、甚至能稱之為破敗簡陋的一隅之地。在他人眼裡，不過就是一棟房子下方用來儲物的地下室，他們的青春卻在這裡築巢安棲，縱然最終無果，卻仍留下了象徵曾在此歇腳的絨羽。

這個地下室是他們曾經的所有，也是他們所有的曾經。

當黃旼炫在兩人言談間隨口說出要賣房子時，他毫不猶豫地就訂了下來，只因他無法容忍他們唯一的回憶落到一個陌生人手裡，更害怕萬一，萬一哪天邕聖祐想回首他們的點點滴滴，卻再也無路可探尋。

至少，他想留一條路給他。

一條通往自己的路。

「再過幾個月，我就能出個人專輯，」抿了抿唇，見邕聖祐終於肯正視自己，深吸口氣，姜丹尼爾只覺得心跳如鼓，手掌心一片汗濕，「我找了在煥作曲，到時候我們可以一起作詞，還能一起練習，在這裡，就跟以前一樣…」

「姜丹尼爾，你瘋了嗎？」瞪向姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐只能拚命睜大眼睛，才勉強讓眼底的濕潤不再積聚，「我們已經分手了。」

邕聖祐說得咬牙切齒，彷彿這是件他不該擅自遺忘的事，但他不知道的是，姜丹尼爾從來沒忘。

他想忘也忘不了。

「不！」拉起邕聖祐垂在身側的手，姜丹尼爾突然為在多年後的如今，因能再度觸碰對方而激動不已的自己感到悲哀，「我從來沒有答應過你、」

「分手哪需要你答應！」看著早已不復當年的姜丹尼爾，有那麼一瞬間，邕聖祐暈眩得差點昏過去。並非酒精在作祟，而是當他站在這個已被演藝圈洗去青澀少年氣，變得世故老練的人面前，他無法不想去問問姜丹尼爾，當年他又何曾問過他答不答應。「交往是需要兩個人同意，但分手只要一人說分了，就全結束了。」

死死握著手裡對方纖細的手腕，聽邕聖祐這般說道，姜丹尼爾哪裡甘心，「就算是分了，我說過會實現我們的夢想，我便一定會做到…」

「沒有了。」相對於姜丹尼爾的執著，邕聖祐說得過分平靜，「沒有夢想，也沒有我們，從你決定離開那一刻起，就什麼都沒有了。」用力甩開手上的桎梏，他冷冷地望著那雙不再熟悉的眼睛，覺得面前姜丹尼爾的一切都太過荒謬，便忍不住笑了出來。

「姜丹尼爾，別說實現了，打從一開始，就是你親手毀了的。」見對方一臉的震驚與無辜，邕聖祐即使不想舊事重提，也只能硬著頭皮幫姜丹尼爾回憶，「當初走的人，可是你。」

「可是我從來沒說要分手！」並不需要邕聖祐的提醒，姜丹尼爾知道他有多埋怨自己當年的先斬後奏，但他所做的一切不過只是為了眼前這個人。

高三那年，從他第一眼見到邕聖祐時他便知道，終此一生，他都會為了這個人奉獻所有，赴湯蹈火，在所不辭。

一開始，姜丹尼爾其實根本不想參加這個樂團，若非那時同校的金在煥在熱音社用各種花言巧語招徠自己，他連這個髒兮兮的地下室都不會進，但當他一看到站在面前的邕聖祐，他的整顆心便就此陷了下去。

他為了邕聖祐留下，為了邕聖祐，連備考的時間都不顧，一個勁地賣力練習，高三正是最關鍵的時刻，他卻為了見邕聖祐一面，從城市的一端花上兩個小時的通勤時間跑到另一端的郊區，這些種種，姜丹尼爾從沒對邕聖祐提起。

就是那年的這個決定，他也是為了邕聖祐才起。

朴恩賢是在那唯一一次的有償表演時接近他的。當時他不過就是趁著散場前去上了個廁所，朴恩賢就在表演旁的商場裡將他攔下，遞了張名片給他，說是很欣賞他們的表演，請他務必與他聯繫。

姜丹尼爾當時以為他是想簽下他們四個人。朴恩賢很會說話，他先是讓他帶他去看他們團練，接著對他天花亂墜地捧了一番，說他們厲害，說他們會紅，但當他真的來到簽約那步時，朴恩賢卻對他說其他三人都自己放棄了，只剩他了。

只剩他了。

姜丹尼爾絕不會說他沒有埋怨過，黃旼炫與金在煥怎麼想與他無關，但為何連邕聖祐也在夢想即將實現之際卻步，他卻是怎麼也無法理解。

當時的他或許是有那麼一點點在跟邕聖祐嘔氣。

但他卻從沒想過兩人會就此別離。

「我從沒想過要跟你分開。」看著邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾覺得自己快哭了，淚水卻是三年份的。「我說了我會回去，說了我會實現你的夢，為什麼你就不肯等我？為什麼你能對我這麼狠心！」

「我沒有要你做這些！」邕聖祐大聲說道，聲音在狹窄的地下室內不停相互碰撞，嗡嗡作響，「為什麼我的夢想要由你來實現？為什麼我的夢是什麼要由你來決定？你問我為什麼不等你，你又有想過你為什麼不等我嗎？」

「那時你可以拒絕的，對吧？姜丹尼爾。」往前幾步，邕聖祐逼近到姜丹尼爾的面前，「你口口聲聲說是為了我，但你從頭到尾都沒有問過我，一句都沒有！」

「大家都說我嫉妒你，說我因為見不得你好、見不得你紅所以才疏遠你，對，我承認，我嫉妒你。」看著全身名牌的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐說著，眼神卻充滿哀淒，「我也想站上舞台，我也想受人追捧，當個穿著花俏、渾身名牌的大明星，但對我來說，這一切假如沒有你，根本就沒有意義！」淚水不受控制地從邕聖祐眼角滑落，時至今日，他終於將水底那一座座，由未能說出口的話堆積而成的塔一一打撈出來。

可惜一旦事過境遷，那些言語不過就是一個個柱狀無機物，沒有絲毫用處。

「但你不是。」抹掉無心落下的淚，邕聖祐此時才感到酒精帶來的疲倦，「所以你走了，所以你今天才會穿著這身衣服，格格不入的站在這裡，試圖用金錢挽回一切。姜丹尼爾，你今天可以把這裡買下來，可以出一百張專輯、開一百場演唱會，但不要再用我的夢想來掩飾你的野心！」

說完，邕聖祐頭也不回地就走了，獨留姜丹尼爾一人站在原地，在那間曾盈滿兩人回憶的地下室中，陷入邕聖祐曾陷入的螺旋裡。

（十二）

「再拿回去改。」

穩穩接住課長朝自己丟來的報告書，邕聖祐覺得自己在反覆的拋接下已然練就一身技能。

「是。」死板地回應，抱著那本報告書，邕聖祐坐回辦公位上時，左邊大學剛畢業不久的女同事正在開小差，用手機在辦公桌下方不曉得在看什麼東西，邕聖祐也懶得理她，把懷裡那本報告書往旁一扔，拎起桌上的馬克杯就往茶水間走去。

距離那個晚上已經過了一個禮拜。

老實說，邕聖祐直到現在還不敢相信那天發生的事，姜丹尼爾就站在他眼前，空氣中滿是他身上高價的沙龍香水味，姜丹尼爾的體溫還是如記憶中那般溫熱偏高，而他的身形大概是這幾年勤於運動的關係，比印象裡還要來得魁武壯碩。

說不懷念是騙人的。

姜丹尼爾是他第一個，也是唯一一個戀人，心再痛，一看到姜丹尼爾，那份眷戀仍會像反射動作般滿溢而出，成為後天純粹的生理反應。

大概是見了姜丹尼爾的關係，那天晚上過後，邕聖祐又開始做夢。有時夢到兩人初遇的場景，有時夢到團練間心有靈犀對上的那雙眼睛，有時，則夢到兩人在那張沙發上做過的荒唐事，這些夢讓邕聖祐心煩意亂，因為長時間熬夜加班而起的黑眼圈也跟著更深了些。

啜了口咖啡，邕聖祐正對著茶水間玻璃櫃打量自己的臉，卻聽見辦公樓下方傳來的一陣尖叫。

以為是發生什麼慘案，邕聖祐捧著手裡那杯咖啡就往窗外望去，卻見大樓正下方的大門廣場上聚集了一群人，黑壓壓的一片像得了蜜的螞蟻。

辦公大樓的窗戶都是氣密窗，能從一樓廣場傳上來，那尖叫聲肯定不是一個人可以叫出來的，邕聖祐能聽見尖叫與歡呼聲此起彼落地從窗外傳進來，心想大概是公司又辦了什麼活動，他轉身就步出茶水間往辦公區走去，剛想回位子，就看到自己隔壁的座位被一群女同事包圍，所有人都興奮地跟著他左側的年輕女同事在看她手裡那台手機。

「抱歉，借過一下。」陌生的女同事坐到了他的椅子，邕聖祐無奈地撇了眼身旁仍在交頭接耳的同事們，正想開始修改方才被課長糾正的報告書，左邊傳來的交談聲卻讓他煩得一個字都寫不下去，朝隔壁瞪去，他正想看看這群女同事究竟在興奮什麼，卻在那小小的手機螢幕上看到了一個熟悉的人影。

「真的嗎？姜丹尼爾真的在我們公司樓下？」說話的人站在女同事後方，邕聖祐認得那是會計部的一個前輩。

「真的真的，你看這不是照到大門了嗎？真的是他！」年輕女同事回應，手指著自己的手機比劃來比劃去，「真的是姜丹尼爾！我還不知道他會彈吉他！」

大概都是姜丹尼爾的粉絲，幾位女同事一聽，雙雙傳來一陣又是驚奇又是激動的讚嘆，坐在一旁靜靜偷聽著的邕聖祐卻只有不好的預感。

「不好意思，可以借我看一下嗎？」實在忍不住，邕聖祐厚著臉皮就對隔壁平時都沒在交談的同事問道。

雖然一直沒能升遷，但好歹也是前輩，邕聖祐都客客氣氣地開口問了，女同事只好把手上的手機遞了過去。接過手機，邕聖祐拿出自己的耳機插到耳機孔，剛帶上耳塞，就聽見姜丹尼爾的聲音混著人聲傳進耳朵裡。

『…只是來找一個人而已，不好意思驚擾到大家，』畫面裡，姜丹尼爾揹了把木吉他，正像個造勢活動主持人一樣舉著手，大聲吼著，試圖維持自己造成的混亂秩序，『但如果有人認識的話，他叫邕聖祐，邕聖祐！有沒有同事可以幫我叫他一下？拜託了！保全不讓我進去…』

「這個瘋子！」一聽見自己的名字出現在直播影片裡，邕聖祐拔了耳機就往電梯衝去。

辦公的地方在十五樓，隨著電梯顯示屏上的數字緩緩增加，邕聖祐內心的焦急也逐漸攀升。

姜丹尼爾為什麼出現在這裡？

一個偶像明星連臉都沒遮，穿著件白踢恤牛仔褲，妝也沒畫的就出現在公眾場所，還莫名其妙揹了把不會彈的吉他，他到底在想什麼？！

急躁地踱著腳，電梯門一開，邕聖祐便衝出電梯往大門口跑去，期間，經過擋門時員工證怎麼都刷不過，讓他久違地罵了聲髒話，倒像個毛躁的小伙子一樣，彷彿身上的廉價西裝只是披皮，內裡仍是黑上衣、破洞褲，口叼煙，滿手鼓繭。

走到大門口時，邕聖祐遠遠就見姜丹尼爾站在人群裡，還在那裏大聲嚷嚷著問有沒有人認識邕聖祐、有沒有人能帶他進大樓，氣得簡直恨不得就此暈過去。

邊走邊脫下身上的西裝外套，他擠過人群來到姜丹尼爾後方一把將手裡的西裝外套套在他頭頂，遮住那張不應輕易示人的臉，捉起那人的手腕，環住那對寬肩就打算把這位大明星從人群裡拖出去。「跟我走！」

認得這個聲音，姜丹尼爾僅僅楞了一秒便反手捉住來人的手，手上一使勁，就將那人比記憶裡還來得纖瘦的身軀一把擁入懷裡。

「你來了。」拉下被邕聖祐套在頭頂的西裝外套，短暫地被熟悉的香氣包圍，姜丹尼爾的臉上全然沒了方才直播影片中的侷促，「你會看我的影片？」姜丹尼爾問，臉上掛著的是邕聖祐熟悉的淺笑，看得他心跳拍子一落，腦袋裡又換了首歌。

「是我同事在看…」

「但你還是來了。」不顧周圍齊刷刷朝他們聚集的目光，將手裡的外套一抖，姜丹尼爾照著方才邕聖祐的動作，把外套罩在了對方頭頂上，獨獨露出那張面對著自己的小臉，跟個古裝劇裡的大家閨秀一樣。「我有話要跟你說。」

手機快門聲在四周不停響起，從沒被這麼多鏡頭對著，拉了拉落在臉頰兩側的西裝外套，邕聖祐現在才想起該遮臉的其實是自己。「先到沒人的地方再說、」

「聖祐哥，對不起。」姜丹尼爾覺得自己其實挺卑鄙的，但他曉得，一旦到了隱蔽處，邕聖祐絕不會乖乖聽他說話的。「你那天說的沒錯，這一切都是我的私心。」

回望著邕聖祐那在深色西裝外套下，像一對星星的眼睛，姜丹尼爾似乎能回憶起過去親吻那對眼睛時睫毛掃在下巴的搔癢感，以及那人清淺的呼吸。「是我想要出道，我想要成名，我想要在舞台上發光發熱…」鬆開環在邕聖祐腰際的手，姜丹尼爾往後退了幾步，「但也是我的野心帶我來到這裡，因為除了這些，我更想要你。」

「喂！」緊張地看著周遭人群，姜丹尼爾說話音量雖然不大，卻難保不會被站得近的粉絲聽在耳裡，甚至錄進影片中，抓著西裝外套，邕聖祐把自己的臉又護得更緊了些，「你瘋了嗎？就跟你說有話進去再說！」

「我沒話說了。」邕聖祐在西裝外套裡一臉的咬牙切齒，姜丹尼爾卻一派輕鬆地笑著把原本擱在背後的吉他轉到了胸前，「但是哥，你還記得我們的約定嗎？」

看著姜丹尼爾揹著吉他，邕聖祐覺得心底那股不祥的預感強烈到了極點。

「你說你生氣的話，自彈自唱這首歌，你就會原諒我。」握著琴頸，按照跟金在煥上課時的記憶，姜丹尼爾擺好了歌曲開頭的第一個指法，「雖然我斷斷續續花了三年才練好，但約定就是約定。彈完唱完，你就要原諒我。」

姜丹尼爾出道時的定位是說唱歌手，三年來，即使是在團體中也從沒唱過歌，算是十分倔強，是以如今他抱著一把吉他站在辦公大樓門外，眾人才如此訝異，更別說現在要唱歌，就連當初玩笑般立下這個約定的邕聖祐也愕然。

但顯然姜丹尼爾不是個可以隨便開玩笑的男人。

帶著些許生澀的吉他聲，隨著姜丹尼爾右手在吉他上的彈撥悠揚而出，簡單的刷弦與扣弦雖然緩慢，卻帶著莫名的真摯；姜丹尼爾從沒在人前唱過歌，但低沈嗓音卻是眾人一致認同的性感富有磁性，如今一唱，歌聲卻溫柔感性得令人沈醉不已。

從前，邕聖祐不知道求他唱歌求了多少次，姜丹尼爾卻總以唱歌不好聽為由拒絕他，卻沒想姜丹尼爾竟為了幾年前他隨口說的小事，在平時繁忙的行程中學琴、學唱，還在大庭廣眾下，不顧形象地自彈自唱給他聽，思及此，邕聖祐感動得眼眶一熱，淚水就在西裝外套的遮掩中落了下來。

明明該沉默的。

倘若姜丹尼爾還想繼續站在舞台上，還想繼續做他的大明星，他便應該保持他的那份沉默，就如同當年的自己，為了姜丹尼爾的前途那般。

但姜丹尼爾沒有。

他或許曾被沉默的螺旋拖入深沈的水底，或許曾因為這份沉默而痛苦不已，在白日妥協，在暗夜懊悔，但最終，他依舊選擇了打破這套規律。

他選擇了反向沉默螺旋。

他選擇了搖滾。

他選擇了他。

（十三）

搖滾是種反向沉默。

是靈魂聲嘶力竭的呼告，是軀殼條件反射的順應。

搖滾不死，青春未亡。

愛情，待續。

－全文完－


End file.
